Dangerous Diversions
by NaleyLuva
Summary: Summary: Ok it’s the night of the boy toy auction but it ends differently.Haley decides to go to Nathan’s early to see her boyfriend when she see’s him and Peyton having sex in the swimming pool, running off she leaves tree hill only to return a year late
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ok it's the night of the boy toy auction but it ends differently.  
Haley decides to go to Nathan's early to see her boyfriend when she see's him and Peyton having sex in the swimming pool, running off she leaves tree hill only to return a year later with a ton loads of cash, Haley had been involved with a dangerous guy 'Sean' where she danced in his strip club for him but left heading back to OTH. Haley has a naughty website on the net. When she returns everyone see's her different side as Nathan trys to talk to her she avoids him but in the end she needs his help as her past comes to find her. Will Haley learn to forgive Nathan and will Sean find Haley?

'When your past comes back to haunt you, all you can do is run'

Chapter:1

NATHAN: What happened to us, Peyton? We used to be good together.

PEYTON: No, we weren't. We just had sex a lot.

NATHAN: You sure about that?

PEYTON: Trust me. You're the only guy I've been with. You knew that.

NATHAN: Yeah, I know, I just, I figured since we broke up, maybe-

PEYTON: No. 

NATHAN: Yeah, me neither. It's just sex, right?

PEYTON: Yeah I mean sex doesn't mean anything, not really

NATHAN: I know that and besides Haley wouldn't have to know

Nathan made his way towards peyton his hands discarding of her shirt, their lips mingling.

Lucas and Haley arrived at Nathan's apartment,

LUCAS: So Nathan got his own place.

HALEY: Yeah this is it. Oh crap. I left some cds for him in the car. I'll be right back.

LUCAS: No, I'll go

HALEY:. Um ok, I'll go ahead and go on in, I'll meet you there apartment 11. 

LUCAS: Okay.

Lucas made his way back down towards the car while Haley reached Nathans apartment turning the handle,

'Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"isn't something missing? "'

Nathan entered Peyton both crying in ecstasy, their rhythm the same, Nathan kissed down her neck,  
Haley knocked on the door but their was no answer, slowly twisting the door knob she entered,

HALEY: Nathan, Peyton anybody, hello?

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Haley entered the back garden and her heart froze, shattered into a million pieces she couldn't breathe, their in the pool the boy she thought she loved was having sex with his ex-girlfriend and one of her best friends.  
Haley sobbed a shocked gasp, Nathan pulled away to see Haley stood watching them forcefully pulling away from Peyton Nathan tried to climb out of the pool.

Haley turned and with all the strength left in her fled the apartment, tears streaming down her face,

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Lucas was about to lock the car when he saw Haley running at him tears running down her cheeks,

LUCAS: Haley what's the…

HALEY: Take me home, now!

Lucas climbed into the car followed by Haley; she sat crying her heart and soul out, Lucas knew Nathan was the cause.

Nathan ran into the street trying to catch Haley but just as he exited the building he saw Lucas's car take off.

LUCAS: Hales, what's wrong, please tell me?

Haley turned to face Lucas,

HALEY: I went to see Nathan but I couldn't find him so… I went into the garden and saw him… he was having…sex with Peyton in the pool

Lucas's face turned hard into cold anger he knew Nathan would end up hurting Haley.

Lucas dropped Haley off at her apartment but not before watching her inside.

Haley entered her home glad her parents were out before plopping to the floor in tears once again. 

Nathan had told Peyton to leave before he picked up the phone trying to dial Haley but was blocked.

Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? "

Haley ran upstairs grabbing her suitcase from under her bed she grabbed her stuff ramming it into the suitcase, she had to leave, escape One Tree Hill. She picked up a piece of paper writing,

'Dear Lucas I have to get away my hearts broken I need space, time to think and to breathe away from Nathan and everyone really. Tell my parents I'll be back soon and im ok please, since we were little you've always been there for me and for that im grateful you'll always be my best friend and I'll always love you Lucas.  
Ill keep in touch if I can but I need to get away, im so sorry, I love you. 

Haleyxxx

Haley had called a taxi about 20minutes ago she grabbed her things and the letter, slowly making her way to Lucas's she posted the letter threw the letterbox, picking up her bags she made her way to her taxi climbing in she looked out once more, glad to leaving she sighed not knowing of what's to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

It was a year later and Haley James lye asleep in a peaceful slumber, the moonlight shimmering off of her golden skin. Ever since she had moved to the busy crowded city of New York City Haleys life had changed, in a big way. Haley was now the top girl at 'Czech' one of New York's top Strip clubs, having had a little thing with her boss Sean Diegrago23 who was a very wealthy man but always involved with the bad guys, dragging Haley with him until Haley ended their 'sex capade' but Sean still continued to lure her back with  
with his charm.

Haley stirred glancing at her nightstand to see the flashing, illuminating numbers read 5:23am, yawning Haley lye back on her pillow sighing, her life had lately gotten a mess, dealing with drugs a bit, working in a strip club, having a dangerous thing with her boss Sean, it was all too much for her to handle she was sick of it, tired she missed who she used to be, boring innocent Haley James but her life and her changed the day her heart was broken. But not no more, Haleys heart was stone cold, shut, locked away but Haley knew she needed to get away, she needed to see her best friend after all it had been a year, so she had choose tomorrow she would tell Sean she was leaving New York for a while.

Haley awoke that morning putting on her new blue halter top and tight fitted jeans, her hair down in loose wavy curls. Haley grabbed her car keys to her LOTUS ELISE 111S jumping in she blasted her radio singing along to the words of her favourite song 'Teriyaki Boyz-Tokyo Drift'

_'I wonder if you know  
how they live in Tokyo  
If you see me then you mean it  
Then you know you have to go  
Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)  
Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)'_  
Haleys head bopped to the beat of the music as the wind blew in her hair, she pulled up outside of 'Czech'.  
Haley entered to see Sean sat in his office doing paperwork, knocking gently waiting for a reply,

Sean: Come in  
Haley: hey Sean I was just here too…  
Sean: Well, well my little Haley-bop what brings you here this early?

Haley gritted her teeth she hated how he called her 'His' Haley-Bop it really aggravated her,

Haley: I was here to let you know im leaving New York a while I have matters to attend to

Sean started to chuckle before standing and closing his office door turning to back Haley into the wall,

Sean: mmm you smell so sweet how about another round of Sean& Haley ey what you say Haley-Bop? Sean said huskily, his hand stroking her face, Haley tried to shove him away but she knew he'd win.

Haley: No Sean that's over between us ok, and im going weather you approve or not! Haley screamed finally pushing him off of her and heading towards the door,

Sean: Well if you're going weather I approve or not then why did you come here ey?

Haley: Because in the end you're still me boss that's why Sean

Sean: You're not going Hales! Sean commanded now getting serious

Haley turned now flushed with anger and hate yet she grew slightly aroused, she always did when she was around him, he was sexually attractive and had a flaw that drew her too him, maybe it was his bad side she didn't know.

Haley: I think I am, it's my life you don't own me Sean, why are you so possessive?

Sean: Because I care about you Hales you know I do

Haley: Im going and that's that, I'll see you in a month or so depends when I decided to come back!

Sean was now growing more increasingly angry,

Sean: if you go Haley I'll find you again I swear you'll always be MINE! I'll find you!

Haley walked out in pride a smile across her face before yelling back,

Haley: Go fk yourself Sean!

Haley arrived back at her apartment happy, she'd told Sean where to stick it finally and was now ready to face her past again. Packing up her things Haley looked around thinking of all her memories from New York.

_(Flashback)  
Haley sat in the V.I.P room with Sean, and his dealer friend Greg Moore,_

Greg: So Hales babes you wanna try some magic stuff?

Haley looked scared at Sean not sure of what to do, she'd only been working at Czech 6months now.

Sean: its ok Hales just try I guarantee all your problems will fade away Sean said with his cheeky grin.

Greg handed Haley the vile of cocaine, taking it Haley poured a small onto the table before taking a little metal fork and scooping some up, thinking of a problem she wanted gone 'Nathan Scott' Haley snorted the cocaine.

Greg: See easy!

Sean: That's my girl

(End flashback) 

Haley shivered at that thought, why had she ever tried cocaine wait why had she ever auditioned for Czech.

_(Flashback)_

Haley stood in the queue holding her hands nervously, she needed money fast to pay for her apartment and this was the quickest way she still couldn't believe that she was doing this.

Sean: Next up Haley James, Sean read seated in his chair infront of the pole he watched as she entered the stage.

Haley stood waiting for her queue to the music, The music began 50 cent, candy shop,

Yeah...  
Uh huh  
So seductive

50 Cent  
I take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)  
Olivia  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste the wad I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)

Haley shook her hips to the music slowly discarding her shirt to leave her in a jean mini-skirt and black lacy bra, Haley hooked her right leg around the pole swirling her body around it seductively, her breasts bouncing to the beat. Sean watched intently getting aroused their was an innocence to this girl he liked, he wanted her.

(End flashback)

Haley picked up the last of her things before exciting her apartment and climbing into her car, she knew what she was getting her self into going back to OTH but she had moved on, her heart stone and unbreakable, ready to see her best friend again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haley never had 23 tatooed on her back, lyrics from My Chemical romance**

_I never, said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I did we'd be together now  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
and all the smiles that are ever ever...

Ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

Haley James drove, thinking of what everyone's reactions would be, would they be angry? Sad? Happy?  
She didn't know and she was tormented inside with fear, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt people by her leaving but she had too, Nathan had hurt her deeply,

(Flashback)

_**NATHAN:** What happened to us, Peyton? We used to be good together._

**PEYTON:** No, we weren't. We just had sex a lot.

**NATHAN:** You sure about that?

**PEYTON:** Trust me. You're the only guy I've been with. You knew that.

**NATHAN:** Yeah, I know, I just, I figured since we broke up, maybe-

**PEYTON:** No.

**NATHAN:** Yeah, me neither. It's just sex, right? 

**PEYTON:** Yeah I mean sex doesn't mean anything, not really

**NATHAN:** I know that and besides Haley wouldn't have to know

Nathan made his way towards peyton his hands discarding of her shirt, their lips mingling.

Lucas and Haley arrived at Nathan's apartment,

**LUCAS:** So Nathan got his own place.

**HALEY: **Yeah this is it. Oh crap. I left some cds for him in the car. I'll be right back. 

**LUCAS:** No, I'll go

**HALEY:**. Um ok, I'll go ahead and go on in, I'll meet you there apartment 11.

**LUCAS:** Okay.

Lucas made his way back down towards the car while Haley reached Nathans apartment turning the handle,

Nathan entered Peyton both crying in ecstasy, their rhythm the same, Nathan kissed down her neck,  
Haley knocked on the door but their was no answer, slowly twisting the door knob she entered,

**HALEY:** Nathan, Peyton anybody, hello?

Haley entered the back garden and her heart froze, shattered into a million pieces she couldn't breathe, their in the pool the boy she thought she loved was having sex with his ex-girlfriend and one of her best friends.  
Haley sobbed a shocked gasp, Nathan pulled away to see Haley stood watching them forcefully pulling away from Peyton Nathan tried to climb out of the pool.

Haley turned and with all the strength left in her fled the apartment, tears streaming down her face,

(End flashback)

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

A tear coursed down Haley's cheek as she remembered that hurtful day, the day her heart was broken forever, the day she fell apart, she had truly loved Nathan, given her heart, body and soul to him, only to have it thrown all back in her face cruelly but she wouldn't let Nathan Scott get too her, she'd see her friends and put on her brave face keep her heart sealed and not let any one in again.

Haley saw the Welcome to One Tree Hill sign, taking a deep breathe she prepared herself.

_If I fall...  
If I fall...  
Down_

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I...  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

Lucas Scott sat on the bench at River Court, he still couldn't get Haley's letter out of his head, it had been a year and she hadn't contacted him and it was killing him inside, ever since the night Haley left Lucas held a grudge against Nathan, it was like before but worse not only did Lucas hate and despise his brother, he loathed him.  
Nathan had begged for weeks for Lucas to tell him where Haley had gone but in the end Nathan realized Lucas didn't know either, after hurting Nathan realized how much he cared for Haley, he 'loved' her he thought, he was confused, and now Nathan hasn't dated anyone else part of him still hoping Haley would come back, to him.

Haley parked her car outside her old home, grasping all her strength she knocked on her door waiting for a response suddenly, Haley's mother opened the door nearly fainting, tears welling up in her eyes,

(Don't know Haleys mums name, sorry)

**Haleys Mom: **Oh my…Haley is that you?  
**Haley:** It's me mum, I want to come home

Haleys mum pulled Haley into a fierce hug, Haley knew she had to be strong and didn't cry "Im a new Haley now I won't go back to she told herself bravely.

Nathan Scott sat in Karen's café along with Brooke, Peyton and Mouth, Nathan and Peyton had decided to become friends although there was awquardness at times.  
Brooke sat sipping her cherry cola happily chatting away to Peyton while Mouth talked to Nathan.

**Mouth: **So big game tomorrow  
**Nathan:** Yeah my dad's still pushing me about it  
**Mouth:** Yeah sorry man  
**Nathan: **It's ok

**Brooke:** So shopping tonight what you say P.Sawyer?   
**Peyton: **Umm, Yeah sure we can get an outfit for the party after tomorrow's game  
**Brooke:** I like the way you think Pey

Haley sat on the sofa, her mother entered carrying a tray of ice tea,

**Haley's mom: **So, where've you been?  
**Haley: **New York  
**Haley's mom:** Oh Haley New York, its bad there full of drugs and junkies, why didn't you call, write?

Haley was trying not too break down infront of her mother,

**Haley: **Because….I didn't, I needed to get away!  
**Haley's mom:** Yes but im still your mother Haley do you know how worried I was?

Haley stood grasping both of her hands, turning away from her mother, her mother stood heading towards Haley in shock,

**Haley's mom: **Is…. Is that a tattoo?  
**Haley:** Oh shit! Haley whispered under her breathe  
**Haley's mom:** Well?  
**Haley: **Yes ok, it's a tattoo what's the big deal?  
**Haley's mom: **What's wrong with you?  
**Haley:** nothing I've just changed im not the same person I was a year ago  
**Haleys mom: **I see that, you're turning into, into Taylor!

Haley had, had enough grabbing her car keys she turned towards the door,

**Haley:** I'll be back soon I need to clear my head

Haley excited her home slamming the door just making it into her car before breaking down in a million tears, she made her mother compare her to Taylor that was the level she'd sunk to.  
Starting the car she sped off towards Karen's café she needed some coffee.

Brooke stood from the table,

**Brooke:** Well im off people

Brooke made her way towards the door.

Haley pulled up climbing out of her car she made her way towards the door.

Brooke opened the door,

Haley opened the door,

"Bang!"

Haley bumped into a someone,  
Brooke bumped into a someone,

**Haley, Brooke:** Im sorry!

**Brooke:** OH MY GOD! HALEY!

Haley looked up to see the person she had bumped into was no other than,

**Haley:** Brooke!

At the mention of Haley Nathans table turned their attention to the door,

**Peyton: **Oh,

**Mouth:** My,

**Nathan:** Haley, Nathan whispered…


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

Brooke opened the door,

Haley opened the door,

"Bang!"

Haley bumped into a someone,  
Brooke bumped into a someone,

Haley, Brooke: Im sorry!

Brooke: OH MY GOD! HALEY!

Haley looked up to see the person she had bumped into was no other than, 

Haley: Brooke!

At the mention of Haley Nathans table turned their attention to the door,

Peyton: Oh,

Mouth: My,

Nathan: Haley, Nathan whispered…

Brooke: Haley! What are you...?  
Brooke stood astonished unable to get her full question out, Nathans table continued to stare at them  
Nathan couldn't believe his eyes he was confused, early this morning he'd given up hope on Haley returning and had asked Dawn Summersout on a date for tomorrow night at the party after the game.

"Act cool Haley, like it's no big deal" Haley told herself,

Haley: Brooke hey girl!

Brooke looked at Haley in shock; Haley had just greeted her as though she'd seen her yesterday.  
Nathan stood he needed to talk to Haley, where'd she been for a year?

Lucas had decided to make his way over to Karen's café to meet the guys, having no idea what was in store.

Brooke: Haley where the hell have you been for a year, Brooke practically screamed,

Haley chuckled finding it amusing by Brooke's temper Haley thought there'd be no time than the present to approach everyone, act hard, be strong the new her.

Lucas opened the café door seeing Brooke talking to a blonde girl, he could only see the back of the girl, and he'd been so busy outside checking out somebody's car.

Lucas: Hey Brooke who's your…..

Haley turned around, a smile on her face, Lucas!

Haley: Friend, hey Luke

Lucas: H…Haley your back!

Brooke: Luke where've you been?

Lucas: Sorry someone's awesome car outside distracted me

Haley laughed dangling her car keys, Haley: You mean the black sports one, yeah that's mine

Lucas looked at Haley then at the others, noticing Nathan making his way towards them.

Luke pulled Haley into a hug stroking her hair, Lucas: God Haley where've you been I've missed you sooo much

Haley broke the hug seeing Nathan walk up to them, "Come on Haley have it out, say what you want to say don't let his charm get you again"

Nathan: Haley, hey

"Haley hey, who does he think he is, stupid twat!" Haley screamed inside,

Haley: Haley, hey, Haley fucking hey, Haley spat in anger,

Mouth and Peyton went to stand besides Brooke while, Lucas stood besides Haley, Nathan face to face with her, raising her hand Haley slapped Nathan hard across the face, it hurt her so much inside to hit Nathan but she had to remember who she was now.

Nathan touched his face, Nathan: Ok I deserved that

Haley: You deserve a lot more  
Nathan: can't we at least talk?  
Haley: No Nathan ok, im back and from this point onwards im not your friend so don't talk to me don't even fucking look at me you make me feel sick!

Haley turned to face Lucas, Haley: I was wondering if we could catch up, I've really missed you Luke

Lucas: I missed you too, Brooke's having a party after the basketball tomorrow you want to go, and we can talk?

Nathan though "Shit! I'll be there with Dawn, but hey she'll have to talk tom me eventually!"

Haley smiled, she'd show Nathan what he what he was missing, Haley: yeah see you at school tomorrow

Haley turned and left the door quietly shutting behind her, Brooke: Ok once more with less tension!

Everyone turned to face Brooke, Brooke: What!

Haley sat in her car proud for sticking it too Nathan but her heart ached, seeing his piercing blue eyes, his voice "Pull it together James, it's only Nathan Scott so what you Loved him, Loved not Love, right?"

Haley blasted her cars stereo when, 'Cascada, Every Time We Touch' came on,

'Every time We Touch by Cascada  
I still hear your voice,  
when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,   
in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive

(chorus)  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,   
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life.'

Haley sang along to the words of the song planning on an outfit for school and the party, she'd finally have her chance to talk to Luke but she didn't know weather to tell him about, Sean, the drugs, the strip club? She didn't know anymore.

'Your arms are my castle;  
your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry)  
the good and the bad times,  
we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall...'

Nathan sat on his bed that evening thinking about what Haley had yelled at him, he needed her to see he had changed how sorry he was but he knew it would be hard.  
Suddenly Nathans mobile started to ring,

Nathan: Hello?  
Dawn: Nate hey baby, just checking to see weather im riding with you tomorrow or weather to catch a ride with Caitlyn?  
Nathan: Oh, erm, well I was thinking of riding with the guys but…  
Dawn: Oh, well I'll just meet you there then baby ok, I'll be cheering you on

Nathan smiled, great he wanted to get Haley to talk to him and his 'date' would be there screaming and cheering him on.

Nathan: õk see you later  
Dawn: Bye baby

Nathan shut his phone sighing.

(Ok I know its short but it was part 2 of 1 chapter)

(To come in the next chapter:  
•One of Brookes cheerleaders are sick so she tries to get Haley to fill in but will she?  
•Lucas finds Haleys tattoo  
•Haley gives, peyton and Brooke a life to the party in her car  
•Haley finds out Nathan Is seeing someone  
•Haley has a one night stand


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:4**

**  
Haley James awoke remembering yesterday evening,**

(Flashback)

_Haley entered her home once again her mother sat watching TV, she had felt bad storming out like she did but she was angry and upset._

Haley: mom hey I… I was…  
Lydia: Yes you can Haley, you can stay here  
Haley: how did you?  
Lydia: I am your mother, so tell me about the nightlife of New York I had always secretly wanted to go  
Haley smiled sitting next to her mom,  
Haley: Well it's amazing I mean… 

(End Flashback)

Haley smiled standing she opened her suitcase trying to decided on an outfit finally plucking the perfect one, her **gem blue halter****and her ****pleated mini skirt**** with heels.  
She had her long hair down in light wavy curls with a light layer of smoky makeup and lip gloss.**

Grabbing her bag and books along with her car keys Haley dashed for her car.  
Jumping in she started her engine.

_'For what you did to me,  
and what I'll do to you,  
you get, what everyone else gets,  
you get a lifetime_

Let's go!

Do you remember that day when we met  
you told me this gets harder  
well it did  
been holding on forever,  
promise me that when I'm gone you'll kill my enemies,  
the damage you've inflicted temporary wounds  
I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me  
I'm taking back the life you stole'

Haley pulled up in the school parking lot everyone turning to see the black sports car pull into an empty space.  
Haley got out grabbing her bag and locking up her car making her way towards the entrance, lads checking her out, whistling.

_'We never got that far,  
this helps me to think all through the night  
bright lights that, won't kill me now, or tell me how  
just you and I, your starless eyes remain._

Hip Hip Hooray for me, you talk to me, but would you kill me in my sleep  
lay still like the dead  
from the razor to the rosary  
we could lose ourselves  
and paint these walls in pitchfork red

I will avenge my ghost with every breath I take  
I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me  
I'm taking back the life you stole

This hole that you put me in  
wasn't deep enough  
and I'm climbing out right now   
you're running out of places to hide from me  
when you go  
just know that I will remember you  
if living was the hardest part  
we'll then one day be together  
and in the end we'll fall apart'

Haley entered the school when Tim and a few buddies walked over to her, 

Tim: Halo baby  
Haley laughed, "For the love of god Tim!"  
Haley: Tim, get lost  
Tim: Hey the hot chick knows my name  
Tim's buddies grinned giving him high five's.  
Tim: So baby wanna hook up you know, you want a little of the Tim man?  
Haley: Oh please don't make me laugh anymore, your pathetic go hit on some bimbo  
Tim: hey come on

Nathan who has been listening in since 'so baby wanna hook up' smiled stepping in.

Nathan: You heard her Tim beat it  
Tim: Aww man you always get the good ones  
Nathan: Tim I don't think 'Haley' wants you hitting on her  
Tim recognized that name,  
Tim: Shit! Your Nates ex-bird but I heard you did a runner coz Nate shagged peyton?Im confused?  
Nathan gritted his teeth and noticed Haleys anger,  
Nathan: Tim drop it!  
Tim walked away along with his buddies.

Nathan: Sorry about him he's a jackass  
Haley: and you just noticed…  
Haley turned to leave when Nathan grabbed her arm,  
Nathan: hey you could say thanks  
Haley: for what?  
Nathan: saving you from Tim  
Haley: Oh please, if you hadn't barged in I would have told him where to stick it  
Nathan: yeah, yeah besides I thought you weren't talking to me?  
Haley: Im not!  
Nathan laughed, Nathan: well what are you doing now then?   
Haley screamed irritated, Haley: Leaving is what im doing I told you yesterday Nathan, leave me alone!  
Haley Walsed off down the hall, a smile on Nathans lips maybe he could get threw to her again.

Haley entered her first lesson, Math sighing today was going to be a long day.

(LUNCH TIME)

Haley: finally lunch, god school got boring!  
Nathan had walked up behind her laughing she still did do that,  
Nathan: talking to yourself?  
Haley just stood and turned in the direction Brooke and Peyton were.  
Lucas walked over to Nathan, Lucas: leave her alone!  
Nathan: why, I care about her and I'll make her see  
Lucas: look Haleys not your friend and neither am I, have I tolerated you because of Brooke and Peyton, LEAVE Haley alone!

Haley walked up to Brooke and peyton noticing Brookes stressed face. Haley still hated peyton for betraying her but decided even if they weren't friends she'd have to put up with her being there.

Haley: Everything ok?  
Brooke: no Bevin's sick and we are a cheerleader short and we need a fill in!  
Haley: im sure you'll find one  
Brooke smiled deviously,  
Haley: what?  
Brooke looked at peyton who also looked at Haley,  
Haley: you guys what?

Brooke: Haley come out!  
Haley: wait geese im putting the spankies on  
Haley stepped out wearing a ravens cheerleading outfit "the old Haley would have never agreed to this but, im not that Haley anymore"  
Haley walked out and Brooke clapped and whistled. Peyton walked in also in her uniform, Brooke was already wearing hers.  
Brooke: the lads will die when they see you tutorgirl  
Haley winced she didn't want to be known as goody goody tutor girl Haley anymore.  
Haley: Brooke could you not call me that please  
Brooke: erm sure but you need a new nickname then?  
Haley: just call me hales kk?  
Brooke agreed smiling,  
Haley: so since I have my own car do you want a lift?  
Peyton noticed how it wasn't directed at her,  
Peyton: ill catch a ride off of Jake  
Haley: its ok peyton I can take you and Brooke  
Peyton smiled nodding,  
Peyton: thanks Haley  
Brooke clapped her hands, Brooke: Yay where going on a road trip!  
Haley: Oh and peyton  
Peyton: yeah?  
Haley: call me hales  
Peyton: ok…hales  
Haley grabbed her car keys and clothes she was changing into.

(EVENING, 6:15PM 'REDSTONE HIGH GYM)

The Ravens basketball team was winning by 20 points, Nathan dribbled the ball down the court before doing an overhead shot lading it threw the net.

Dawn: GO NATHAN!WOOOO!

Brooke laughed while doing their routine, Brooke: Jesus she'll shatter a window!  
Haley chuckled along with Peyton, Haley, did a high kick before yelling, "Go Ravens, go!"

Every now and then Nathan would glimpse ay Haley, "God that uniform she looks so sexy" he'd tell himself.  
Lucas was equally surprised to find Haley as the stand in cheerleader, but decided to just go along with it. There were 10 seconds left of the game and Nathan ended the game with their victory shot, smiling as his team mates cheered his name.

(THE PARTY)

Music blared from Brooke's house as Haleys car pulled up outside, the guys had gotten there 20minutes ago but Haley, Brooke and Peyton had to change.

Brooke stood wearing a **Pink Asain Mini Dress**** with matching heels, her hair twisted in a Chinese bun, with bits dangling down.**

Haley wore a **Black leather mini skirt**** with a ****black low cut halter top****, her hair down curly with smoky makeup, her ****tattoo**** showing above her skirt.**

Peyton wore a **black punk halter**** with her tight fitted ****jeans****, her hair curly and sexy.**

The three girls entered the party, all the guys drooled suddenly Brooke recognized the song playing to be 'Blood Hound Gang'-Bad Touch

'__

Ha-ha, well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other  
Very important differences  
Between human beings and animals  
That you should know about  
I'd appreciate your input

Sweat baby, sweat baby  
Sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff  
That only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants  
And I bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert  
And you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch  
You want it rough, you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered, want you covered  
Like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Comin' quicker than Fed Ex  
Never reach an apex  
Just like coca-cola stock  
You are inclined to make me rise an hour early  
Just like daylight savings time  
Do it now

brooke: oh my god I love this song, come on girls lets dance  
peyton shook her head, Peyton: you guys go ahead!  
Brooke smiled dragging Haley to the dance floor, the girls started to shake their hips to the beat, a couple of guys joined in, one put his arm around Haley's waist her bum grinding into him.

_'You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let''s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

Lucas saw Peyton,

Lucas: hey where's Haley i haven't seen her yet?  
Peyton: getting her grove on with, WOAH! She's practically having dance sex with him  
Lucas and Peyton watched Haley grind into the stranger, Brooke had stopped dancing and was also observing.

Nathan saw Peyton, Brooke and Lucas walking over to join them unfortunately Dawn with him.

Nathan: hey guys what ya all staring at?  
Dawn: WOAH! Check that out that lass she's having dance sex with that lad  
Lucas: that's nit like her, she's different  
Brooke: hello New York a year of course she's changed

The lad whispered in Haley's ear, Chris: the names Chris, Chris Keller   
Haley turned around getting extremely close to his face, Haley: Names Haley, see you around  
Haley walked off leaving Chris alone, making her way towards Brooke.

Haley: hey, Luke hey  
Lucas: Haley, hey erm pretty radical dancing out there  
Haley: yeah thanks anyway don't I get a hug you guys did great tonight  
Lucas pulled Haley into a hug, Haley pulled back turning around when Lucas grabbed her tracing his finger on her back,

Lucas: Haley, is that a tattoo?  
Haley: yeah hurt like hell but…  
Lucas: why?  
Haley: why what?  
Lucas: why have it done?  
Haley: geese mom because I wanted to ok  
Brooke: OOOO let's have a look  
Haley turned lifting her top a little revealing her tribal heart tattoo,  
Peyton: cool  
Dawn: yeah wicked tat!  
Haley: and you are?  
Dawn: oh im dawn, dawn Summers Nathans girlfriend  
Haley: Haley, Haley James Nathans ex-girlfriend  
The group became awquard,  
Dawn: Oh Nathan never mentioned you he…  
Haley: don't worry Nathans a jackass, no offense to you  
Dawn: little taken

Haley walked off towards the keg when her name was being called,  
Nathan: Haley, wait!  
Haley: WHAT Nathan?  
Nathan: im not dating dawn she's jut my date  
Haley: is that it, can I go now?  
Nathan: look I just…  
Haley: save it Nathan ok

Haley walked off when suddenly her mobile rang stepping outside peyton saw going to follow her stopping when she heard Haley on the phone,

Haley: hello  
Sean: Haley-bop how's life treating you?  
Haley: I told you Sean don't call me that!  
Sean: anyway I was just ringing to say I missed you  
Haley: yeah well I don't miss you Sean  
Sean: yeah I bet your back to the goody goody old Miss Haley James aren't you?  
Haley: no im not actually  
Sean: well well, the rebel lives on you see I understand you Haley the bitchyness, cocky remarks, the wild sex  
Haley: you don't know me Sean not anymore our little sex capade is the biggest regret off my life  
Sean: do they know, your friends do they know about the strip club, the drugs, the sex the money?  
Haley paused,  
Sean: that's what I thought  
Haley: screw you Sean!  
Sean: you already have baby lots of times, many different ways  
Haley: Leave me alone, im going  
Sean: Haley don't you dare hang up on me!  
Haley: why what you going to do warn me to death?  
Sean: you do and I'll come get you and practically drag you back to New York  
Haley: you do that!

And with that Haley cut him off walking back inside, peyton stood confused, Sex capade, Sean, leave me alone?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:6**

**Peyton couldn't sleep worry filled her thoughts, the conversation she'd heard Haley having over her phone still plagued her mind, was Haley in trouble?**

**(Massive Attack-Teardrops)******

'Love, love is a verb  
Love is a doing word  
Fearless on my breath  
Gentle impulsion  
Shakes and makes me lighter  
Fearless on my breath

Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath'

Her alarm rang; shaking her head groggily she sat up yawning before heading towards the shower glad it was a weekend.  
Haley stepped under the ice cold droplets her mind wavering, Sean was still out there and wasn't going to give up, Nathan was getting to her, everything went quite only hearing Haleys heart beat,

'Night night of the day  
Black flowers blossom  
Fearless on my breath  
Black flowers blossom  
Fearless on my breath

Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my'

Haley's anger began to boil up her anger escaping; Haley grabbed her razor taking the blade from it she sliced her arm making a huge gauze, blood trickling from it, staring down at her now very bloody arm but felt no pain but freedom.

Haley sat on her bed, wrapped in a blue fuzzy towel her arm pooling blood all over her towel and bed sheets, she couldn't stop the bleeding, tears dropping down her cheeks.

'Water is my eye  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearlesson my breath  
Teardrop on the fire of a confession  
Fearlesson my breath  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath'

Haleys eyes slowly became droopy as she slipped off the bed and onto the floor, falling unconscious Haleys body lie still,

'Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath

You're stumbling in the dark  
You're stumbling in the dark'

Haley shot up, a sheen of sweat covered her body and face, her heart thunding she looked at her alarm clock, '4:23am', lying back down she breathed deeply, closing her eyes once again.

Haley awoke at 4:45am once again her nightmare eating away at her, she decided to go for a run In the nights fresh air, she needed space to think.

Across town Nathan stood in his running gear, grabbing his mp3 player her made his way into the humid mornings air.

Haley grabbed her mp3 player, she wore brand her tight fitted **black shorts****.**

Haley began jogging down the street '112's song we can do it anywhere' blasting out of her mp3 player.

Nathan jogged down the street '112's song we can do it anywhere' blasting out of his mp3 player.

They both jogged, their rhythm matching the music, both engrossed in their music unfortunately not looking where they were running;

'Here we are all alone

You and me,   
Privacy

And we can do anything

Your fantasy

I wanna make your dreams come true

Can you hear?

She's calling me

between your legs loud and clear '

suddenly Haley ran into a hard body nearly falling over not looking up

Haley: Hey, watch it!  
Naley: Why don't you watch it!

Both looking up at each other,

Nathan: Haley!  
Haley: Nathan!

Haley: what are you doing out here at 5 in the morning?  
Nathan: running...wait what are you doing out here at 5 in the morning?

Haley remembered her nightmare, zoning out, Nathan placed a hand on her shoulder,

Nathan: You ok?  
Haley pulled away from his touch as though it burned,  
Haley :Im fine, couldn't sleep that's why im jogging  
Nathan: nightmare?  
Haley: yeah anyway im gonna get going  
Nathan: we can talk about it  
Haley turned around laughing,  
Haley: your the last person I'd talk to about anything Nathan  
Nathan: you know what I've tried been nice but now your just been a bch  
Haley stood shocked turning around,  
Haley: im going!  
Nathan: fine!  
Haley: Fine!

Suddenly there was a roll of thunder as the heavens open-end, rain streaming down and drowning them both, Haley screamed in shock,

Haley: Arggg! Cold, cold!  
Nathan turned back noticing Haley would catch her death, they both would jogging over to her he grabbed her hand in his,

Haley: what are you doing?  
Nathan: saving us from catching our deaths, come on we can go to mine no ones in

Haley and Nathan ran hand in hand drenched.

Nathan unlocked the door them both scurrying inside, trying to flip the light,

Nathan: powers out!  
Haley: great, no power, storm, soaked and im stuck with you!  
Nathan: you're forgetting something!  
Nathan smirked staring at her,  
Haley: and whats that?  
Nathan: white sports bra, wet, equals see threw  
Haley looked at her top shocked before slapping Nathans arm.  
Nathan: you can wear my jacket

The power had been out an hour now and Haley sat in Nathans jacket, only Nathans jacket, of course Nathan had no idea she was naked under his jacket.

Nathan: sooo...   
Haley: sooo...  
Nathan: you comfortable?  
Haley: yep your jackets cozy thanks  
Nathan: good, sooo...  
Haley: look Nathan were not friends im only here because of the storm so how about until it ends we don't talk  
Nathan: fine be a bch again, Oh and i want my jacket back  
Haley looked around,  
Haley: erm well you cant  
Nathan: its mine!  
Haley: yeah but I haven't got anything else on!  
Nathan: W...what you're naked under my jacket?  
Haley: yeah  
Nathan started grinning,  
Haley: stop it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter:7

Haley sat on her bed glancing out at the sky, the sun shining when only yesterday there was a massive storm and of all the people she could of got stuck with it was, Nathan.

Haleys POV

Why me? is it fate or something? I can't no wait, i won't forgive him, he slept with one of my best friends but, then why am i talking to Peyton?  
Maybe i could try to be friends with Nathan, but after yesterday i think he thinks there's more for us, but he's wrong it was a moment of weakness.

(Flashback)

HALEY: Stop it!

Nathan chuckled and continued to stare making Haley nervous,

NATHAN: I cant

Haley pulled a face before standing,

HALEY:Im cold still

Nathan stood taking her arm, NATHAN: Come on we can go to my room it's warmer upstairs

Haley hesently thought before nodding, she was cold and just wanted to get home, soon.

(End Flashback)

Haleys POV

Why did i agree to go to his room, i still have these feelings for him nagging away inside of me, but my walls are up again the Haley he witnessed yesterday was a weak breakdown, i cant believe i told him everything about New York, well except Sean util he found out himself and also i cant believe we were so close, to Kissing!

(Flashback)

Well, Haley and Nathan had sat in silence for 5minutes now until Nathan decided to break it,

NATHAN: So wanna play a game?

Haley looked at him with no expression on her face,

HALEY: Not really

NATHAN: Well you want to talk then?

HALEY: (Sighing) We dont have anything to talk about

NATHAN: Come on Haley im trying here ok, cut me some slack

Haley lightly laughed, the nerve of him

HALEY: Fine you wanna talk lets talk

2minutes passed before Nathan next spoke,

NATHAN: How was New York?

HALEY: Peachy!

NATHAN: Did you have a job there? ignoring her last comment,

Haley smiled 'Maybe this will shock you Scott to know all the dirty deeds i did back in New York, because of YOU!'

HALEY:You really want to know?!

NATHAN: Yeah i do Haley

HALEY:OK well where to start, I'd just moved to New York i needed to work threw some 'Issues' at first i wasn't doing so well because i had no money coming in until i met a friend who told me how she got money quick so i grabbed that chance, I went to 'Czech' it's a popular strip club in New York anyway i auditioned and the boss liked me so i had myself a job, but...

Haley was cut off by a shocked Nathan,

NATHAN: Haley you worked in a strip club?

HALEY: Yeah dont be too surprised, anyway after that i worked there, slept around had fun until my boss introduced me to some friends of his, druggies, i wanted an escape and so i did drugs, only once though after that i realised i wanted to come back here because i missed Lucas so much so i told my boss i was leaving, and thats basically it.

NATHAN: God Haley...

HALEY Dont! haley asked putting her hand up to stop him tears in her eyes

Nathan moved from his spot on the end of the bed to sit next to Haley slowly pulling her into a hug, she tried to push him away but gave in, just taking in his scent. After a while Haley finally pulled away to look into his piercing blue eyes, Nathan slowly moved his face towards Haley's only a few inches away, he wanted to taste her lips again, so close when...

"BUZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Haley jumped back surprised,

HALEY: My phone, where's my pants?

Haley looked around spotting her pants she pulled her cell from it,

HALEY: Hello?  
SEAN: My sexy Haley!  
HALEY: I thought i told you to go to hell!  
SEAN: Please anyway i rang to say im coming for you  
HALEY:Leave me alone Sean

Haley had forgot Nathan was in the room, Nathan listened closely,

SEAN: I can't do that babes i want you  
HALEY: Yeah well i dont want you Sean, our little things over, move on, get over it  
SEAN: Haley i cant ok don't you think i've tried  
HALEY: Well try harder  
SEAN: Haley i think, i think im in love with you  
HALEY:Love, what do you know about love Sean you don't love me we were just screwing around, for christ sake you were my boss, you're a stupid mistake im trying to forget so please just leave me alone  
SEAN: I'll make you see Haley  
HALEY: Piss off Sean!

and with that Haley hung up turning around to see Nathan still sat there,

HALEY: How much of that did you exactly hear?  
NATHAN: Try all of it Haley, explain whats going on?

And taking a deep breath Haley explained about Sean, her fling and his obsession shortly after leaving.

(End Flashback)

Haley knew one thing Sean would find her and she couldn't hide no more


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 4 days since the confession to Nathan about her life in New York, Lately Haley was avoiding him ashamed that she'd let him in for a brief while and letting those feelings stir up again. She'd have kissed him if it hadn't been for Sean and his smarmy phone call. Nathan had witnessed her heart that night if only for a a fraction of a moment he knew that there was still the old Haley James in there underneath everything.

Haley sat in her room at home her mom and dad out, she sat reading an old book of hers she'd re-discovered,

'Even though we try to push away those unconventail feelings deep in our hearts we know that the heart will always find a way to show them.'

Haleys POV

_God it's asthough im getting signs practically thrown at me, The 'acidental' meeting that morning, the blackout, the 'almost' kiss. I can't let him back in and, most importantly i won't._

Haley threw the book on the floor grabbing her phone and dialing Brooke's number

Brooke: Hello

Haley:Hey baby girl wanna have some fun tonight?

Brooke: Sure what you suggesting?

Haley: I dunno clubbing?

Brooke: I know, what if throw a party, Brooke squealed

Haley: Great what time?

Brooke: Erm..7ish can't wait yay a party

Haley laughed, "Cya later hun"

Brooke: Cya... Tu.. Hales

Haley hung up, " I need an outfit!"

(Just before Party)

This was Haley's 4th outfit, Haley pulled out a leather like mini dress"too... slutty", she then pulled out an old dress of hers, it was baby blue and past knee length, "Hello im virgin Mary great i have nothing to wear"

Haley sighed finally noticing an outfit grinning like a cat, "Meow, i have my outfit"

(The Party)

Music blared from Brooke's house as teenagers, drank, made-out and chatted.

Haley pulled her car up switching the engine off when Brooke came running out, "HALEYYYYY YOU CAMEEEE"

Haley got out her car laughing at what appeared to be a tipsy Brooke, "Little tipsy aren't we?"

Brooke: Arrrrr let loose let's go party girl, WOAH niceeee outfit there

Haley wore a Black corset top(think peyton and brooke in season 1 lol)(justthe top lol not the knickers)  
and some designer Hudson tight fitted jeans

Haley grabbed Brooke's hand while entering the party, when Wkkked lil girls blasted, "Lets dance" Haley yelled dragging Brooke to the dance floor.

Nathan stood in the corner drink in hand when tim yelled running over to him, "Dude your ex's looking SEXYYYY tonight!"

Nathan stood puzzled thinking 'which one?'

Tim: im so gonna have my way with Haley tonight man

Nathan grabbed Tims shirt, "stay away from haley"

Tim: ok geese man

Nathan turned seeing Haley his mouth dropped Tim was right she was deffinately sexy, but to him she always was.

Brooke: Haleyyyyyy im getting bored, OH OH i know lets play 'I never'

Haley groaned, 'great i'll be even drunker now'

Sat in a circle the following people were playing, Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Lucas, Tim, Bevin, Skills, Fergie, a girl named Jessica and a guy called Jason (who Brooke made out with in season 1 at the party however in my story she never did and he's in their year at school), "Yo Nate come play!" Tim yelled excited, groaning he agreed at least this way he could stare at Haley better.

(Sum 41-Still Waiting)

'So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Cant find a good reason  
Cant find hope to believe in

Drop dead a bullet to my head  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
You cant change the state of the nation  
We just need some motivation  
Three times I see no conviction  
Just lies and more contradiction'

Brooke: Ok i'll start i've never got a tatoo

Haley, Lucas and Jason drank sip of their drink, "Ok Hales your next!"

Haley: Kk i've never...been caught cheating

Nathan winced, "ouch" Brooke muttered, Peyton slwoly sipped her drink her ehad down in shame, "shouldn't you be drinking Nathan?" Haley asked spitefully the alcohol taking affect.

Nathan sipped his drink, "Moving on..." Brooke said, "Jessica your next"

Jessica: I've...never been caught having sex

Nathan, Peyton, Brooke and Jason all drank, a few seconds later Haley drank, Brooke was surprised, "Hales where, when by who?"

Haley: New York, his office, on the desk by a employee

Brooke laughed, "Go hales"

nathan was hurt remembering her truth about 'Sean'.

Brooke: Ok Jason

Jason: I've wanted a girl so bad like i do right now, he said staring at Haley

Haley smiled trying not to blush anger in nathan's eyes a bunch of "Oooo's" came from everyone.

Nathan: Ok this games boring how about another, Nathan said threw clenched teeth

Brooke: Fine lets play...Truth or Dare, kk nate your 1st truth or dare?

Nathan: Truth

Brooke: Do you like anyone in this room?

Nathan: Yes

Haley: Yeah Peyton, Haley whispered but Brooke heard

Brooke: Hales, Truth or Dare?

Haley feeling daring, "dare"

Brooke new if Nathan had true feelings for Haley the perfect way to test him would be too make him jelous, smiling, "Hales kiss...Jason"

Haley lent foward her lips meeting Jason's, tongues mingling the crowd giggled everyone except Nathan. After two minutes Haley pulled back sitting down.

Brooke: Okkkk... Peyton?

Peyton: truth

Haley interupted, "Hey Brooke mind if i ask this one" Brooke agreed knowing this would be ugly

Haley: Peyton, have you gone behind a best friends back like a betraying little bch?

Peyton was annoyed know but still guilty, "yes" Peyton whispered.

Haley: What was that i can't hear you?

Peyton: yes ok YES, Peyton cried upset

Nathan: Hey Haley back off

Haley stood mad now, "Oh yeah that's right stick up for your partner in crime"

Nathan also stood facing Haley, the crowd had gone silent,

Nathan: look Haley i said sorry and im sick of saying it infact i won't say it again

Haley: Yeah whatever just go screw Peyton..no...wait you've already done that or did you forget?

Nathan: Damm it Haley why are being a bch?

Haley: Because i can

Haley stormed out the back entrace of the house sitting besides the pool.

Tim: Ok once more with less tension

EVERYONE: Shut up Tim!

Tim: What?... What?

Jason came outside, "Hey you ok things got a little mad back there"

Haley was sat her feet in the pool, "Yeah just old feelings resurfaced but there over now im good"

Jason: Good cause now i can do this...again

Jason leaned foward Capturing Haleys lips, his hands on her hips, his tingue seeked enterance into her mouth.

(NEXT MORNING)

Haley awoke groggliy rubbing her eyes sitting up, 'what happend last night?'  
Haley noticed the naked body besides her, 'Great!' she thought standing, 'Now, where's my clothes???'

Brooke was in the kitchen cup of coffee in hand when Haley came down, "Bad night?"

Haley: Not really seen as i don't really remember much of it

Suddenly Jason came down the stairs just buttoning up his t-shirt, "Catch ya later Hales thanks for the mind blowing evening"

When Jason left Brooke gave the 'Spill' look.

Haley: Ok ok i hooked upm last night...with erm...J..J...

Brooke: Jason

Haley: Thats it

Brooke: Hmmm so how was he?

Haley: Good

Brooke: Just good?

Haley: fine he was amazing now where's the painkillers?


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: MAJOR NALEY SCENE

Haley was sat eating her lunch with Brooke, Nathan saw her and felt he should talk to her after what happend at the party with them.

Tim walked over to Nathan, "Nate man did you hear about Haley"

Nathan: No what?

Tim: Dude jason nailed her man at the party

Nathan: What!

Tim: I said...

Nathan: I know Tim!

Brooke: So Hales planning on a sleepover with Jason aagin anytime soon?

Haley: I duno but he was good

Brooke kinked her eyebrows, "That good ey?"

Haley: Oh yeah

Nathan watched the girls laughing, anger radiated off of him he was jealous.

Brooke saw Nathan watching them closely, "Hey Hales Nathan's watching us i think he knows abiut Jason!" Brooke whispered. Halwy turned to see Nathan glaring at her before storming off, Haley watched him go, "How dare he just storm off, he cant!" Haley stood following the direction Nathan left in.

Nathan walked into an empty classroom punvhing the wall, "RRRR"  
Haley heard the bang and stomped inside, " You cant just storm off Nathan!"

Nathan: Really cause i just did

Haley: Is this about Jason?, Haley asked smiling crossing her arms and closing the door.

Nathan: Yeah it is Haley you slept with him!

Haley: And...

Nathan: and you didnt even know him

Haley: You never knew the girls you slept with when you was a big time playa

Nathan: yeah i was but Jason Haley??

Haley:Theres nothing wrong with Jason!

Nathan laughed slightly, "Are you jealous Nathan?"

Nathan: No im not, he yelled

Haley stood bang infront of him, "Yes you are and good, you know what i was entitled to i was pissed off you and pey..."

Nathan: Dont Haley, dotn bring up the peyton thing

Haley: the peyton thing, THE PEYTON THING, Nathan that 'thing' killed me for fucks sake

Nathan flinched at her anger, "You know what no im not jealous"

Haley stood inbewteen his legs whispering in his ear, "really you mean to tell me that the thought of his hands on my naked body roaming, his kisses..." Nathan had heard enough gripping her forearms he crashed his lips on hers, Haley resisted at 1st trying to push him away but gave into his intoxicating kisses. Nathans stood from the desk he was sitting on and sat Haley on top of it. Nathan trailed a line of wet kisses down her neck, Haley moaned digging her nails into his back. Haley suddenly came to her sense's pushing Nathan away.

Nathan: You felt that, you wanted it

Haley: it was a mistake i didnt feel anything, Haley stood smoothing out her outfit.  
Nathan grabbed Haley again kissing her violently backing her into the wall, his hand slowly stroking her thigh.

Nathan: you do feel it Haley and i feel it too

Sean pulled his car up, stepping out, "So this is home Hales"

Sean sighed looking at the cafe, 'Karen's Cafe', 'Someone's bound to know her' Sean told himself entering the cafe.

Karen: Hi im Karen what can i get you?

Sean:Im looking for Haley, Haley James

Karen: Oh you know Haley?

Sean: Yes i know her very well you could say, do you know she is?

Karen: School 

Sean smiled, i'll just find her there then she can't run away from me forever, "thanks" and with that Sean left.

XXXX

Brooke: Haley! You kissed him

Haley and Brooke were in the girls bathroom applying make-up,

Haley: Noooo, he kissed me

Brooke: But you kissed back?

Haley:Err Yeah i did

Brooke: Haley!

Haley: What?

Brooke: Jason, and what about the he slept with my best friend while we were dating factor???

Haley screwed the lid on her lip gloss starring at her reflection, "I know Brooke ok, it's just when his lips touched mine we had thsi connection again but i know what he did to me, i may still be attracted to him to i sure as hell don't trust him."

XXXX

Sean pulled his car up outside the school, stepping out looking around, "Now if i were Hales where would i be?"

Brooke linked Haley's arm, "Ok girly we have a free so lets go sit outside and gossip"

Haley laughed, "ok"

Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Haley, and a few other people all had a free period that class luckily for them, so they'd mostly talk, rarely study.

Haley sat on the grass under a tree taking her bottle of water out, "Ok what's the gossip queen got today? shoot"

Brooke: Hey! So you know Rachel she'd supposedly meant to have been sleeping with Mr Banks the substitute

Haley gaped, "Really Mr Banks is hot but a teacher!"

Brooke: Yeah i know

Sean continued to look threw the crowds of people coming and going to classes, busily. Spotting a mass of blonde wavy hair he smiled, "could it be?"

Brooke: Any way back to the topic of you and Nathan kissing! What about Jason?

Haley: We kissed i told what i felt in the bathroom as for Jason he's...a nice guy ok

XXXX

Tim: Ok Nate man here comes Lucas

Nathan: Hey

Lucas: hey

Tim: hey

all together: free period

Nathan kept glancing at Haley every chance he got but Brooke just sent him evil glares.

Sean grabbed the girls arm spinning her around, "Your not Haley!"

Girl: No im Jade

Sean: Where's Haley, he said getting mad

Jade: Haley James? She's over there, Jade pointed towards the tree, Sean grinned walking away

Jade: Yeah your welcome!

Haley took another sip of her water when someone yanked her up by her arm,  
Haley squeeled as she was backed into the tree, "I told you i'f find you Hales" he whispered in her ear tightning his grip on her.  
Everyone turned there attention to Haley and the stranger, Brooke stood, "Excuse me get off my friend, now!"

Sean: Back off princess

Haley: Brooke im ok, go...GO!

Haley: how'd you find me?

Sean: I have sources

Haley: why can't yo ever do what i say and leave me alone i hate you, i dont have feelings for you!

Sean crashed his lips of hers, Haley pushed him away hard, "Go to hell Sean!"

Sean: Bin there baby

Brooke knew she shouldn't but she knew he's do something, "Nathan help, there's some guy who just grabbed Haley and slammed her into the tree, i don't know what to do?"

Haley tried to break out of grip but he just laughed, Taking her arm she swung landing a hard punch to his jaw, blood dribbled from his lips, "Nice Hales, nice"

Haley: There's more where that came from

Nathan: HEY! leave her alone

Haley: Back off Nathan this is my fight

Sean: Well, well who's this? the boyfriend?, Sean asked jealously in his voice

Haley: No 

Nathan ignored the comment standing in Sean's face, "I said leave her alone"

Haley: Sean just go, go back to New York and let me live my life

Sean: Your life, Haley this isn't your life you know your life was in new york with me

Haley: No, it never was you were...convienent

Sean: Was i convienent all those times we screwed Haley?

Haley: you were a mistake, stupid one

Nathan: Just go! Nathan warned

Sean grabbed Haley kissing her lips ruff and quick before whispering harshly, "This isn't over Haley, i promise you"

Haley stood she wouldn't let know one see her cry, running, she didn't know where but she had to get away. Nathan saw her take off and went after her he knew she needed someone right now, he knew about Sean she'd told him.

Haley sat on the docks trying to light a cigarette when someone tuck it from her throwing it into the lake.

Nathan: It's bad for you

Haley: what do you want Nathan?

Nathan: To be there for you

Haley turned away, "Your a little late"

Nathan: Haley, Haley look at me

Haley looked up at Nathan, his lips inches towards her's gently kissing her, his tongue asked for entrance and she excepted, the kiss was slow, gentle, passionate, Nathan pulled Haley closely hooking his arm around her waist, Haley's hand played with his hair.

Sean sat in his car hands grippig the wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He'd followed her to see if she was safe. How could she do that to him? to him? she'd pay and so would the boy.

_'Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?'_

Sean pulled his car out driving, the speed limit at 60, anger radiating off him in waves, they'd pay.

_'You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo,_

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow   
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better'

Haley pulled back about to speak but Nathan placed a finger on her lips, "Sssh just stay with me tonight" Nathan replaced his finger with his lips.

Haley layed back on the bed, Nathan removed his shirt leanign ontop of her to re-capture her lips.  
_'Til my body is dust  
'til my soul is no more  
I will love you, love you  
'Til the sun starts to cry  
and the moon turns to rust  
I will love you, love you'_

Sean pulled his car over on the side of the road, "ARRRRRRRR" he hit the steering wheel, "bch!"

Two naked bodies molded together, their rythm matching, the covers wrinkled, moaning in estacy, Nathan kissed down Haley stomach as she ran her hands threw his hair.

_'But I need to know - will you stay for all  
time...forever and a day  
Then I'll give my heart 'til the end of all  
time...forever and a day'_

Sean sat in his car head in his hands, Haley flipped over Nathan so she was ontop, kissing his chest and neck. The night was perfect, old feelings rekindled.


	10. Chapter 10

Sean was furious he'd given up his life in L.A for this, girl for Haley and she'd gone crawling back to the bastard that broke her heart in the 1st place. Mustering up his last shred of strength he knew now what he had to do, he had to kill them.

It was 5:30am and Nathan and Haley were asleep, Haley's head resting on Nathan's bare chest her arm slung over his waist. That night had been magical she knew he'd hurt her, badly but deep in her heart she knew the feelings she held for him would never go away no matter how badly she wanted them to.  
Haley had been in love with Nathan when he shattered her heart into a million pieces, she came back to prove she was strong, and that he didn't affect her but the sexual tension and lust drove her crazy.

Sean grabbed an empty petrol carton filling it with petrol to the brim screwing on the cap.  
Sean jumped into his car reserving out of the drive he hit the speed limit.

Nathan stirred smiling as he remember last night, kissing the top of Haley's head, "I love you hales"  
Haley smiled in her sleep opening her eyes, "I love you to...Nathan"

Nathan: What?

Haley giggled looking into his eyes, "I said I love you, Nathan", Nathan leaned down placing a sweet kiss on her lips, "sleep we need it"

Haley laid her head back on Nathans chest as they both drifted back into slumber.

Sean pulled the car to a holt, stepping out and grabbing the petrol can as well, he stood, starring at Haley's and Brooke's apartment, he knew she was in there, with Nathan, he knew she'd had sex with him, that her naked body was with his know.  
Sean unscrewed the petrol can throwing the petrol around the outside of the house, "This is for breaking my heart, bch"

Sean took out the lighter lighting it, in slow motion he released it, the flames hit the petrol, the flames spread rising a fire erupting the house became alight. The whole house now in flames burning away into nothing.

The fire men had just finished putting the fire out, brooke stood in Lucas's arms, Peyton stood besides them, all in tears, "They'll be ok there tough" Peyton simply stated, "There'll be alright" an old picture of Nathan and Haley was lying on the floor slowly burning away.

"Dear lord I ask that in this day of mournful sorrow you take these two souls who loved each other dearly and bless them" the vicar stated to the crowd of grieving people.  
A large picture of Nathan and of Haley stood before their coffins, people grieving, Peyton walked to the stand ready to say her final farewell.

"I knew these people dearly, they were the best friends anyone could wish for in life, unique, what happened to them was an accident but I know and everyone else knew they'd died knowing they loved each other, and they were loved by others. Their lives may have been unfairly taken but I know where ever they are now they'll be together"

Sean had ran back to L.A, know one ever suspected him, but he still felt the guilt everyday.

Its funny isn't it how fate changes in a second, how easily lives are taken how one's destiny is changed by cruel, heartless souls.  
But now they are together and they did die knowing they were loved, and that they loved each and that sometimes is enough.

(Fades out to the burnt picture of Haley and Nathan together)

The End


End file.
